Common kiss
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Fic de año nuevo :D leanlo pleaase! tuve que dejar las tareas por el xD si no lo leeis... os echare un conjuroo!


¡Vivaaa! Pude subir el fic de año nuevo :D tenia uno de navidad echo pero como me fui de vacaciones no pude subirlo TT^TT eso me amargo… xD

Aviso: los fics que me habeis pedido… los intentare subir antes del 6 de enero ya que como e estado muy liada preparando el año nuevo no e podido empezarlos… El primero en subir sera un FudouxKidou dedicado a Banana-goggles (se lo prometí a Chibiseras hace tiempo :P)

Disclaimer: Cuando las ovejas submarinas escupe fuego (xD) construyan una nave espacial, vayan al espacio y me traigan a Sakuma, Ruca, Dylan y Midorikawa vestidos de Kageyama bailando la macarena y comiendo polvorones mientras intentan decir Felices Fiestas… Entonces definitivamente me pertenecerá inazuma eleven…

xD estoy en huelga de Disclaimers originales… díganme si este lo fue pleaase! *^*

Aviso 2: Dylan es mi cool boy aprovechado :P

Nota: todos los lugares mencionados son ciertos, este verano estuve en ellos: P

Bueno… empieza el one-shot:

**Common kiss**

Era una fría tarde de invierno a finales de Diciembre en la bonita ciudad de Venecia. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban corriendo por las calles tratando de encontrar la comida perfecta para su especial cena de fin de año, todos menos uno. Era un día como otro cualquiera para Hiroto, saldría a dar un paseo, volvería a casa y se iría de fiesta, la única diferencia en ese día era que el mejor sitio para estar sería la Plaza de San Marco o, como le dicen en Venecia, la piazza di San Marco. Estaba nuestro pelirrojo caminando por la avenida Frezzaria, una calle bastante importante, cuando vio un chico rubio que le resultaba muy familiar, es más, le conocía. A 5 metros de el estaba el gran loco cool de Dylan Keith, integrante del equipo de Estados unidos, The Unicorns. Dylan no mostraba su rostro de siempre, el terror y la preocupación estaban presentes en el en vez de la alegría y el entusiasmo habitual. Después de debatirlo en su interior, la curiosidad se adueñó de Hiroto y decidió ir a ver que le pasaba a Dylan.

-**Hola, Dylan.-** saludó Hiroto. Al escuchar su nombre, Dylan se sorprendió bastante y se giro lentamente como si tuviese miedo de a quien se encontraría. Una vez vio que era Hiroto, suspiro aliviado.

-**Oh, hello… ¿Hiroto? Te llamabas así ¿No?-**Preguntó Dylan aún un poco aterrorizado.

-**S-si...-**Respondió Hiroto. En ese momento, se produjo un gran silencio entre los dos conocidos.-**Humm… Dylan… ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**- Pues… es que… Fidio nos invitó a Mark y a mí a asistir a su fiesta de fin de año…-**comenzó a contar el rubio-** y cuando llegué, la casa ya estaba decorada de navidad y Fidio estaba comprando los ingredientes para la comida, me recibió Gianluca y me hizo pasar al salón. En cuanto me quedé solo con Mark, no pude evitar fijarme en un montón gigantesco de chocolate que había en una esquina… Me acerqué al montón y miré una tarjeta que había… en la tarjeta ponía: Para Dyl. Viendo que ponía mi nombre, me comí todos los chocolates y al cabo de cinco minutos, un demonio de niña bajó las escaleras, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, vestía de negro y morado y llevaba unas pulseras y collares de pinchos y tachuelas, la "niñita" daba puro miedo… En cuanto bajó, se acercó a la cesta y gritó echa una furia: ¿¡Quién se ha comido mis chocolates! Al parecer… esa niña se llama Dyline y es la hermana menor de Fidio… Esa cría me miró con rabia y me persiguió con un palo de golf envuelto en llamas… ¡Ahora no me puedo acercar a la casa de Fidio! Y esa niñata decidió que ya que yo me comí sus chocolates, ella se quedaría con Mark… Se lo llevo a su habitación y escuche a Mark gritar… no me preguntes que hizo… ¡Pobre Mark!-** Tras soltar toda la historia de un tirón y casi sin respirar, Dylan le agarró la camisa a Hiroto y le preguntó-**¿¡ME AYUDARÁS!**

En ese momento, Hiroto se quedó a cuadros. Dylan podría parecer una de las personas mas "cool" del mundo pero en cuanto se deprimía un poco hablaba como una cotorra. Sintiéndose obligado por el balón de futbol ensangrentado que tenía Dylan preparado para chutar, Hiroto accedió.- **Esta bien… ¿Porqué no le compras otra cesta de chocolates a Dyline?**

**- ¡Que buena idea Hiroto-san!-**gritó Dylan.- **Pero… hay un problema… Sigo teniendo mi billetera llena de dólares, no los he cambiado a euros…**

Viendo por donde iban los tiros de Dylan, señaló un banco que estaba al otro lado de la calle. –**En el banco puedes cambiar el dinero.- **dijo Hiroto. En ese momento, Dylan soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

-**Verás… es que… me olvidé la billetera… ¿Me puedes prestar dinero?-** pidió Dylan. Esta vez, el balón de futbol estaba mucho mas cerca de Hiroto y a él se había añadido el famoso palo de golf en llamas. Tratando de evitar su segura muerte a manos de Dylan, Hiroto tuvo que acceder.

-**Aquí tienes veinte euros, no te voy a dar más.-**

-**¡Yahoo!- **Gritó Dylan emocionado.

-**Adiós.- **Tras decir esto tan rápidamente que casi ni se entendió, Hiroto corrió por su vida antes de que Dylan le persiguiera pidiéndole otra cosa.

Mientras corría, vio que ya era de noche y se le ocurrió mirar la hora y detenerse a recuperar el aliento.

-**L-las… nueve… y media de la… noche…-**Susurró Hiroto para sí mismo.-** Menos mal… pensé que era más tar- ¡LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA!-** Al darse cuenta de que se le había hecho tardísimo, todavía tenía que cambiarse e ir a la Piazza di San Marco. Volvió a correr llegando a su máxima velocidad, en ese momento, Hiroto deseaba que Papa Noel le hubiese traído la nariz de Rodolfo y los pies de Kazemaru. Que era lo que había pedido. En su lugar, Papá Noel le trajo un traje de Mamá Noel stripper que la verdad, no sabía para que lo iba a usar. Aunque, de todo esto, el pensamiento que siempre acababa rondando la mente de Hiroto era: ¡¿De donde carajo había sacado Papá Noel la idea de que el quería un traje de stripper?

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos y corría, se chocó contra alguien y accidentalmente le tiró dentro de uno de los canales de esta no tan hermosa en ese aspecto ciudad. Inmediatamente, Hiroto se detuvo y miró al chico que había tirado mientras este se revolvía en el agua.

-**¡Perdón chico! ¡Adiós!-**Gritó Hiroto sin siquiera fijarse en como era el chico.

-¡**EH! ¡HIROTO! ¡Encima que me has tirado me podrías ayudar!- **Gritó el chico. Al escuchar esto, Hiroto se quedó paralizado, esa voz era de alguien que el conocía, alguien que hacía mucho que no veía, esa voz era de Midorikawa. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Hiroto no veía al de cabellos color manzana, unos 2 años mas o menos. Ahora mismo, Midorikawa estaba mirando a Hiroto con una mirada acusadora y algo enfadada mientras flotaba en el agua sucia del canal.

En cuanto recuperó la movilidad, Hiroto salió corriendo y, lanzándose al canal, cayó encima de Midorikawa. Sin mirar siquiera lo que le había pasado al pobre peliverde, quien ahora estaba traumado, Hiroto le abrazó como siempre había querido, lo único que le había obligado a no hacerlo era que nunca tuvo la razón para hacerlo, hasta ahora.

Mientras Hiroto seguía en su burbujita de felicidad causada por estar abrazando a Midorikawa, un hombre que se había unido a los muchos mirones gritó a los cuatro vientos que el peliverde estaba inconsciente y que el pelirrojo le estaba asesinando, entonces, a Hiroto no le quedó más remedio que separarse de Midorikawa y llevarlo a la orilla.

Cuando Hiroto por fin sacó a Midorikawa del canal, comprobó que, efectivamente, su salto había hecho que Midorikawa se desmayase.

-¡**Oh no! ¡Pobre chico!-**Gritaban unas señoras mientras miraban a Midorikawa.

-**¡Hagámosle el boca a boca!-** chilló un adolescente algo excitado mientras miraba los labios de Midorikawa. Al darse cuenta de las intenciones del adolescente, Hiroto se puso en medio de el y Midorikawa.

-**No creo que sea neces- -**Empezó a decir Hiroto

-**¡SI! ¡El boca a boca!-** gritaron las señoras emocionadas.

-**Yo lo har- -** Nuevamente, Hiroto fue cortado mientras hablaba.

-**¡LO HAGO YO!-** En ese momento, la persona se había ofrecido voluntaria salió de detrás de la multitud. No era otro que el gran obsesionado con Midorikawa de Diam. Sin siquiera esperar, Diam se inclinó hacia delante para meter "aire" dentro de la boca de Midorikawa pero, cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios, se encontró que Midorikawa había "desaparecido" y en su lugar había un sapo proveniente del canal. Entonces, Diam miró a su alrededor y encontró la causa de la desaparición de Midorikawa, Hiroto se lo había llevado y ahora estaba ya llegando a su casa y entrando con Midorikawa cargado en el hombro y evitando a todos los peatones. **–Maldito Hiroto… Te me adelantaste.-**

Una vez dentro de su casa, Hiroto tumbó a Midorikawa en su cama y se puso la ropa que usaría para la fiesta de fin de año mientras esperaba a que se despertara. En cuanto termino de ponerse la ropa, los ojos de Midorikawa se abrieron de golpe y este se levanto tosiendo un poco de agua. En cuanto terminó de escupir agua, miró a su alrededor y admiró esa habitación en la que nunca antes había estado hasta que llegó al lugar donde Hiroto estaba apoyado contra la pared observándole.

-**H-Hiroto… ¿Dónde estoy?-**

**-En mi casa. Te traje aquí después de casi ahogarte. ¿Estas mejor?- **preguntó Hiroto, la preocupación era notable en su voz.

**-Si, no fue nada…- **dijo Midorikawa mientras se examinaba a si mismo buscando algún rasguño o herida, su inspección terminó cuando encontró un corte bastante feo en la rodilla donde la sangre empezaba a coagular. En cuanto vio el corte, lo miró fijamente provocando que Hiroto mirara también.

-**Ese corte esta bastante mal… Te lo tengo que limpiar…- ** dijo Hiroto

-**Ahhhhhhhh…-**gemía Midorikawa cada vez más fuerte.-**H-hiroto… duele…ahh…**

**-V-venga, puedes aguantar un poco más…- **susurraba Hiroto en el oído de Midorikawa.

-**Ahhhhh… y-ya no duele… sigue…-**

**-Ya termine- **dijo Hiroto mientras retiraba el algodón con desinfectante de la herida de Midorikawa. (LAS PILLE A TODAS MAL PENSADAAAS XD)

-**Uff… menos mal.-**suspiró el peliverde aliviado. Cuando por fin miró a Hiroto, Midorikawa se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba vestido con un traje elegante.- **Hiroto… ¿Qué hora es? Y… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?**

**-Son las… once menos cuarto y estoy vestido así porque voy a la fiesta de la Piazza di San Marco. ¿Te quieres venir?- **aclaró Hiroto.

-** ¡Claro! Pero… no tengo ropa-**dijo Midorikawa apenado.

-**No pasa nada Midorikawa, tengo trajes de sobra.-** Al terminar de decir esto, Hiroto no pudo evitar pensar en Midorikawa vestido con el traje de stripper que ahora poseía. Apartando rápidamente esos pensamientos sucios de su mente, Hiroto abrió otro armario (¬¬ pero cuantos armarios tiene este chico?) y sacó un traje para Midorikawa.

Eran ya las doce menos diez de la noche cuando Hiroto y Midorikawa por fin llegaron a la Piazza di San Marco. La plaza había sido decorada con miles de luces que representaban dibujos de cosas navideñas y además había un gran escenario delante del Campanille, la torre donde se dan las campanadas. Hiroto y Midorikawa se metieron entre la gente hasta que llegaron a un lugar un poco más elevado donde había dos estatuas de un león a cada lado, Hiroto y Midorikawa comenzaron a mirar al escenario donde una gran fanática estaba anunciando cuanto quedaba de año.

-**¡Hola a todos! ¡Menudo ambiente hay hoy en esta piazza! ¡Vamos a recibir al 2011 todos juntos! Pero… eso no es lo que mas nos importa a todos ¿O me equivoco? ¡Lo que os importa es ese genial common kiss ¿¡Verdad! ¡Que griten HIROTO todos los que quieran recibir un common kiss!-**En cuanto la fanática también llamada Hitomiko termino de decir la última frase, la plaza se lleno de gritos y vítores hacia ella.

-**Tal y como a dicho mi loca compañera, este año se acaba. Queda un minuto. –**Dijo algo deprimido el segundo presentador conocido como Saginuma, esta vez, en vez de vítores, la plaza se lleno de abucheos logrando que Osamu se fuera a una esquinita a pensar planes de suicidio.

-**¡Calla bicho que me los deprimes! Y además, si no consigo mantenerles animados… ¡No me daran la foto indecente de Hiroto-kun!-**chilló Hitomiko indignada.- ¡**Entre pitos y flautas, estamos en los ultimos 10 segundos del 2010! ¡Venga, todos juntos!**

-**¡10!-**

**-¡H-hiroto! ¡¿Qué es esto del common kiss? ¡¿Dónde me has llevado? ¿¡Como esperas que bese a un desconocido!-**gritó Midorikawa.

-**¡7!-**

**-…¿Y si no besaras a un desconocido?- preguntó Hiroto.**

**-¡5!**

**-¿A que te refieres?- **dijo Midorikawa mientras tragaba saliva.

-**¡3!-**

**- … Digo que…-** Empezó a decir Hiroto.

**-¡****¡2!-**

**-¡Me beses a mi!- **gritó Hiroto mientras agarraba el rostro de Midorikawa y se empezaba a acercar a el.

-**¡1! ¡0! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- **Gritó toda la gente de la plaza. Al terminar de decirlo, todo el mundo en la plaza beso a la persona más cercana a ellos. En cuanto todos se besaron, Hiroto puso sus manos en las caderas de Midorikawa y unió definitivamente sus labios con los de Midorikawa y lo besó suavemente intentando transmitirle sus más profundos sentimientos hacia el. Para cuando Hiroto empezó a besar a Midorikawa, toda la gente ya había abandonado la plaza para irse a una discoteca muy famosa de los alrededores, todas las personas menos Hiroto, Midorikawa y…

-**¿No crees que es hora de decirle a Hiroto que el traje de stripper se lo regalamos nosotros mientras estábamos bajo el poder de chibiseras y pervert fairy, Ruca?- **Preguntó el capitán de Orpheus mirando a Hiroto.

-**No creo Hide, deja que se quede sin cerebro mientras lo descubre…- **dijo Ruca mientras sonreía -**Además, creo que esta un poco ocupado.- **Señala a Hiroto.

-**Ruca…-** comenzó a decir Hide.

-**¿Si Hide?-**

-**Últimamente te portas mal… tendré que solucionarlo…-**insinuó Hide mientras sonreía pervertido.

-¡**Mido-chan! ¿Te vienes a casa? Tengo una sorpresa… agradable para nosotros esta noche… es un traje muy especial…- **sonríe aun más pervertido que Hide. (ya tardaba en salir el lado pervertido de Hiroto xD)

-**N-no se Hi-hiroto…-**respondió Midorikawa nerviosamente. Al escuchar esto, Hide se levantó rápidamente y mientras echaba a correr hacia la casa de Hiroto:

-**¡Ni lo sueñes Hiroto! ¡Ese traje lo voy a usar yo!-** gritó Hide mientras aumentaba la velocidad y arrastraba al pobre Ruca quien no sabía en que lío se había metido.

¡Voilà! Un one-shot año nuevo xD Espero que os haya gustado y… HAPPY NEW YEAR

Hiroto: ¡SHIIT! Hide se me adelanto… TwT

Tranquilo… siempre te quedara el traje de diablesa! *le entrega uno*

Hiroto: MIDO-CHAN! *se va corriendo*

¬¬" desesperado… xD

Sayooo!


End file.
